


Besondere Verkehrslage

by Melian12



Series: Szenen einer Ehe [14]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Deutsch | German, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schiller is a tease, Schiller ist einfach nur geil, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Johann ist mit 200 km/h auf der Autobahn unterwegs.Friedrich ist betrunken. Und geil.So geil, dass Johann schließlich rausfahren muss...





	Besondere Verkehrslage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



> Es ist und bleibt Porn without Plot  
> aber ich mochte iwie die Vorstellung, dass sie im Auto Sex haben xD
> 
> Danke an meine Betaleser :*
> 
> und zu guter Letzt möchte ich mich noch für die absolut schlechten, versauten puns entschuldigen... aber da war ich wohl einfach zu inspiriert xD (von meinem wieder ausgegrabenen Fahrschulbuch xD)

Das Radio dudelte so vor sich hin, und Friedrich hörte ihm mit halbem Ohr zu. Er hatte vielleicht doch ein Glas Wein zu viel gehabt, und Johann neben ihm roch betörend nach seinem Aftershave und Seife und ein wenig Schweiß und seiner Haut, und er wollte ihn so gerne küssen… Seine Gedanken verloren sich in den absurdesten Fantasien, bis auf einmal eine Werbung seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

_"Alle glauben, sie haben die dicksten Eier. Aber das ist uns egal. Denn wir haben die schönsten Eier. Und das noch vor Ostern"_

Er grinste Johann anzüglich an. „Na… da weiß ich aber noch jemanden… mit dicken Eiern.“

Johann schüttelte nur den Kopf, brummte etwas Unverständliches und sah weiterhin konzentriert auf die Straße vor sich. Dann setzte er den Blinker, machte einen Schulterblick und setzte an, den LKW vor sich zu überholen.

Einmal auf der linken Spur beschleunigte er auf mindestens 190 km/h und Friedrich wurde in den Sitz zurückgepresst. Das hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, seine Hand auf Johanns Knie zu legen und sie unter langsamem Streicheln höher wandern zu lassen.

„Mhh… Fritz, lass das. Ich fahre!“ Johann atmete scharf ein. Die Berührung war angenehm und gleichzeitig unerträglich. Und das, wo er gerade über 200 fuhr!

Aber Friedrich ließ nicht locker. „Ach, Wolfi. Entspann dich.“ Er grinste. „Da vorne ist 120.“

Johann bremste scharf, Friedrich fiel nach vorne in den Gurt, seine Hand glitt an Johanns Oberschenkel nach vorne bis zu seinem Knie, dann, als Friedrich sich wieder gegen die Rückenlehne fallen ließ, rutschte seine Hand mehr oder weniger beabsichtigt nach hinten, bis sie direkt in Johanns Schritt lag.

„Wenn du so weitermachst, landen wir noch in der Leitplanke“, stöhnte Johann, und es fiel ihm tatsächlich immer schwerer, sich zu konzentrieren. Friedrichs Berührungen brachten sein Blut in Wallung und sorgten für ein heißes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und vor allem zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Wenn ich so weitermache, bist du bald härter als die Leitplanke.“ Friedrichs Blick aus schwarz verschleierten, veilchenblauen Augen, den er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erwiderte, ließ ihn aufseufzten.

„Fritz, hier ist kein ruhender Verkehr. Das ist gefährlich. Hör auf.“

Lüstern legte Friedrich ihm die andere Hand auf die Schulter und begann, seine Brust zu streicheln. „Ruhender Verkehr wäre ja auch langweilig. Da braucht man schon mehr action, oder?“ Johann stöhnte, halb erregt, halb genervt.

Endlich tauchte ein blaues Schild auf. Nächster Rastplatz: 1.500 Meter. Johann atmete auf. „Weißt du was, Fritz? Ich fahr hier raus.“

„Aww, ja, fahr raus. Damit du ihn reinstecken kannst.“ Friedrichs Stimme war rau und tief und… ja, erregend.

Johann verdrehte die Augen. „Das nächste Mal solltest du weniger trinken. Eindeutig.“

„Das nächste Mal sollte ich vielleicht andere Sachen… trinken. Eindeutig zweideutig.“ Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und beugte sich zu Johann hinüber, um ihn feucht auf die Wange zu küssen.

Johann setzte den Blinker, fuhr auf den Ausfädelungsstreifen. Endlich konnte er abbremsen. Er fand einen Parkplatz, schon halb hinter Bäumen und zwischen zwei LKW. Es wurde schon dämmrig. Einen besseren Sichtschutz würden sie wohl nicht mehr bekommen. Und Friedrich hatte recht, er war tatsächlich schon hart. Seufzend stellte er den Motor ab und zog die Handbremse an, dann öffnete er seine Hose und zog sie sich zu den Knien. „Willst du rüberkommen, oder sollen wir auf den Rücksitz gehen?“

Aber Friedrich war bereits umstandslos auf den Fahrersitz und Johann geklettert („Vorsicht! Du brichst mir noch die Gangschaltung ab!“ – „Also, wenn du die so hart anfasst wie mich, hält die einiges aus.“) und hatte sich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt.

„Fritz… du hättest die Handcreme aus dem Handschuhfach vielleicht gleich mitbringen können.“ Johann rutschte mit dem Sitz ein wenig zurück, um Friedrich mehr Raum zu geben, als der sich wieder auf die Beifahrerseite streckte, um die Creme zu holen. Dann, während Fritz noch über ihm auf dem Sitz kniete, öffnete er auch ihm die Hose und zog sie ihm aus.

Friedrich drückte Johann jetzt die Tube in die Hand, dann vergrub er seine Hände endlich in Johanns weichem braunem Haar und küsste ihn innig. Seine Zunge fuhr über Johanns Lippen, dann traf sie auf seine Zunge. Heiß und feucht umschlangen sie sich, kämpften eine Weile spielerisch miteinander, bevor sie sich zärtlich liebkosten.

Währenddessen hatte Johann seine Hände, die sich zunächst auch in Friedrichs Locken festgehalten hatten, sich wieder tieferen Körperregionen zugewandt. Er rieb Friedrichs beginnende Erektion, bis der ganz hart war. Dann, ohne seine Lippen von Friedrichs zu lösen, griff er nach der Handcreme und begann, mit großzügig eingecremten Fingern Friedrich vorsichtig zu penetrieren.

Friedrich stöhnte auf. Johanns Küsse hatten ihn erregt, Johanns Streicheleinheiten an seinem Penis und seinen Hoden hatten ihn begierig gemacht auf das, was folgen würde, aber als er jetzt Johanns Finger in sich spürte, explodierte das heiße Kribbeln in seinem Bauch. Er rieb seine Erektion an Johann, der ihm mit der anderen Hand das T-Shirt hochschob und jetzt seine Brustwarzen streichelte.

Keuchend löste er seine Lippen von Johann, für einige Herzschläge saßen sie Stirn an Stirn da und atmeten, während Johann Friedrich weiterhin mit einem Finger vorbereitete. Dann küsste Friedrich sanft Johanns Hals, streifte sein T-Shirt an den Schultern zur Seite, um an seinen Schlüsselbeinen zu saugen, er hinterließ Spuren seiner Lippen und Zähne auf Johanns weicher, warmer Haut. Die Geräusche, die Johann dabei von sich gab, erregten ihn nur noch mehr.

Trotz seines Zustandes immer weiter fortschreitender Erregung konnte Johann sich lange genug beherrschen, um Friedrich zunächst mit zwei und schließlich mit drei Fingern zu weiten. Fritz wurde immer ungeduldiger; schon stöhnte er bei jedem Mal, dass sein Freund mit seinen Fingern in ihn drang, und bewegte sich ihm entgegen. Er wollte mehr, mehr Reibung, mehr Kontakt, hungrig küsste er Johann wieder und wieder, saugte an seinen Lippen, knabberte daran, leckte darüber, bis sie rot und geschwollen waren.

Johann rieb schließlich seine eigene Erektion, die so hart war, dass es ihn beinahe schmerzte, mit der Handcreme ein. Dann fasste er Friedrich an den Hüften.

Friedrich kniete noch immer über ihm, hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Rückenlehne des Beifahrersitzes fest und mit der anderen an Johanns Schulter, dann ließ er sich langsam nach unten sinken, während sein Partner vorsichtig in ihn eindrang. Er bemühte sich, so tief und langsam wie möglich zu atmen, um seine Muskeln zu entspannen, dennoch tat es etwas weh. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal; Friedrich wollte Johann, unbedingt!

Johann konnte nicht anders als aufzustöhnen, als er Friedrich heiß und eng um seine pulsierende Erektion spürte. Fritz fühlte sich so gut an… Er sah zu ihm nach oben; seine sonst veilchenblauen, jetzt beinahe schwarzen Augen erwiderten Johanns Blick. Dann küssten sie sich wieder, während Friedrich langsam begann, die Hüfte zu bewegen.

Als Johann vorsichtig in ihn stieß, keuchte Friedrich auf und drückte den Rücken durch. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Johann, der sich in ihm bewegte, für einen Moment, bevor er begann, seine Bewegungen zu erwidern.

Rasch beschleunigte sich ihr Rhythmus, Johann hatte mittlerweile nach Friedrichs steifem Glied gegriffen und rieb nun auch das, während er immer schneller und härter zustieß. Friedrich stöhnte, sein T-Shirt war fleckig vor Schweiß und seine roten Locken hingen ihm wirr und verschwitzt ins Gesicht. Seine hübschen veilchenblauen Augen hatte er geschlossen, seine Lippen waren vom Küssen geschwollen, im Dämmerlicht ließen sich die Sommersprossen auf seiner blassen Haut nur noch erahnen. Aber er sah wunderschön aus.

Johann rieb Friedrichs Erektion, massierte seine Hoden, küsste ihm den Hals wund und schob sein Shirt hoch, um an seinen Brustwarzen saugen zu können; er wusste, dass Fritz das mochte.

Friedrichs Atem ging jetzt schnell, stoßweise, seine Hände packten Johanns Schultern. „Oh, Wolfi.“ Er keuchte. Johanns Hände, seine Zunge auf seiner Haut, und seine heiße, pulsierende Erektion in ihm ließen ihn Sterne sehen; er stöhnte noch einmal in Johanns Mund, als er schließlich kam und sein Sperma sich auf ihre Oberschenkel, seinen Bauch und Johanns T-Shirt ergoss. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf auf Johanns Schulter sinken.

Auch der war gekommen, Friedrichs Orgasmus hatte ihn über die Klippe fallen lassen. Die Muskeln, die sich um ihn herum zusammengezogen hatten, hatten die Enge unerträglich gemacht, und er hatte stöhnend sein Gesicht an Friedrichs Brust vergraben. Jetzt löste er seine Hände von Friedrichs erschlaffendem Penis und umarmte ihn, streichelte ihm sanft über die verschwitzten, roten Locken.

Langsam kamen sie wieder zu Atem. Friedrich hob den Kopf, er rieb seine Nase an Johanns, dann küsste er ihn, zärtlich und liebevoll. Als er ihm jetzt über die Lippen leckte und Johanns Zunge mit seiner eigenen berührte, lag kein Verlangen mehr darin, nur noch innige Zuneigung.

Einige Minuten lang verharrten sie so, küssten sich sanft und lauschten ihren ruhiger werdenden Herzschlägen. Johann streichelte Friedrichs zerzauste Locken. Er war jetzt müde und zufrieden, doch je länger er hier saß, desto drängender wurde auch sein Bedürfnis, endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Vorsichtig unterbrach er den Kuss. „Fritz… willst du dir deine Hose wieder anziehen und dich rübersetzen? Dann könnten wir losfahren. Sonst kommen wir nie zuhause an.“

Friedrich brauchte ein wenig Zeit, bis er Johann genug geküsst, seinen Nacken genug gestreichelt und seine Haare genug durcheinandergebracht hatte. Als er hörte, dass Johann fahren wollte, murmelte er grinsend gegen seinen Hals: „Ach was. Wir müssen nicht zuhause kommen. Wir können auch einfach hier nochmal.“

Aber Johann verdrehte nur die Augen und schob ihn jetzt ein wenig entschiedener, aber immer noch sanft und mit einem Lächeln von sich weg, also nahm er die Handcreme mit hinüber auf den Beifahrersitz und verstaute sie wieder im Handschuhfach. Er hauchte Johann noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor der den Zündschlüssel wieder umdrehte, den Motor startete und wieder auf die Autobahn auffuhr.

Johann hatte die Fenster heruntergelassen. Die kühle Luft, die hereinströmte, belebte ihn. Es war dunkel geworden, die Lichter, die ihm auf der Gegenfahrbahn entgegenflossen, und die Schwärze vor ihm, nur hin und wieder von roten Rücklichtern durchbrochen, hatten seine Müdigkeit vertrieben. Er schaltete in den siebten Gang, fuhr auf die linke Spur und beschleunigte. Erst, als Friedrich in seinem verschwitzten T-Shirt bei dem kalten Wind zu zittern begann, machte er die Fenster wieder hoch. Die Tachonadel wanderte weiter. 200, 210. Friedrich neben ihm schien eingeschlafen zu sein, er hatte die Knie angezogen und lehnte am Fenster, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen fuhr Johann weiter. Sein Fritz. Er machte ihn glücklich. Für ihn fuhr er dann eben auch mal auf den Parkplatz, nur um –

Es blitzte. Erschrocken trat Johann auf die Bremse. Friedrich flog in den Sicherheitsgurt. „Haben sie dich endlich geblitzt mit deiner fürchterlichen Raserei?“, beschwerte er sich verschlafen.

Johann fluchte. Fritz wuschelte ihm versöhnlich durch die Haare. „Da schlafe ich einmal, und kann dir nicht sagen, dass sie die Geschwindigkeit hier wieder begrenzt haben…“

Johann schnaubte. „Für dich fahr ich nochmal raus. Nächstes Mal musst du bis zuhause warten, du notgeiler Hengst.“

Fritz lachte und kuschelte sich wieder in den Pulli, mit dem er sich zugedeckt hatte. Er würde Johann erst zuhause sagen, dass er genau gesehen hatte, dass das Blitzen dem Porsche vor ihm gegolten hatte. Vielleicht würde Johann sich dann ja auf eine zweite Runde einlassen…


End file.
